DESCRIPTION: This grant application is aimed at improving the understanding of the contribution of impaired T cell production to the effects of HIV. First, the investigator will examineif there is impairment in lymphopoietic capacity of HIV+ bone marrows. Second, the investigator will examine the expression of gene products that regulate hematopoiesis. Third, the investigator will examine the effects of AIDS medications on T cell production.